Aircraft operate in a harsh environment as they are subject to thermal and pressure cycling as well as a changing variety of moisture conditions. Sealants may be provided to prevent corrosion and protect aircraft parts. However, because of the unique environment an aircraft operates in, especially one that files at high altitudes, finding suitable environmental sealants, for example, to prevent moisture from harming an aircraft surface, is often difficult. A proper sealant must have a combination of properties effective for a number of purposes, but must also be easily and quickly prepared and applied so that there is a minimum of downtime.
At present, most prior art sealants suffer from a variety of shortcomings. It is an object of Applicant's present inventions to provide a useful, quick acting sealant suitable for aircraft parts, especially aircraft interior parts, that will be effective in the harsh environment to which the parts are subject yet will be easy to apply and allow for easy inspection (for cracks and the like) of the coated parts.